


on a scale of tens

by eyesmiles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Overworking, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, Talking, alcohol mention, its not major its just there yknow, its sorta angsty but not really, just an overworked kinda angsty yknow, soft touches, wonshik likes to suffer i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiles/pseuds/eyesmiles
Summary: "ten minutes, that's all i ask. hyung, please-"orwonshik likes to push himself and sanghyuk doesn't like seeing the outcome





	on a scale of tens

**Author's Note:**

> i may do a sequel to this

at around two am (which, of course, wonshik doesn't know the actual time, because he's been in the studio for who knows how long), sanghyuk saunters into the production room without knocking. he's half asleep and his hair is disheveled, but that doesn't stop him from frowning and giving him a disapproving look. "hyung," the younger says softly, "why are you still in here? it's so late." he already knows why, of course, but he just wants wonshik to say it. maybe then he'll realize he needs to sleep.

the older man huffs, "i'm  _almost_ done," he says. "just a few more hours and-"

"no," sanghyuk says softly. "not a few more hours." he looks around the room and sighs. "you're drinking?" he asks. "why?" he picks up the bottle and frowns.

"helps me stay awake," wonshik mumbles. "please, sanghyuk-ah, i'm almost done. i promise not to disturb you when i return to our room." he turns around in the black swivel chair he's sitting in and faces the computer screen. sanghyuk moves to look at the computer. the light illuminates off of wonshik's features and, suddenly, he looks much older than what he is. the light spares no detail of wonshik's face: the dark black circles, homed under sunken, tired eyes; the seemingly permanent crease in his forehead; the chapped, thin lips, pressed into a straight line. wonshik looks like death. 

"i don't see how it helps you stay awake," hyuk says softly. he's very careful of what he says because, if he's learned one thing, it's that a tired wonshik and a composing wonshik are not ones to be reckoned with. put them together and you're asking for a storm. though, wonshik's never really gone off on him. he's just annoyed easily, that's all. with good reason, too. losing the amount of sleep wonshik does when he's composing is  _ridiculous_ and it directly affects his actions. and, sanghyuk doesn't think he means for it to do so, but he notices how  _off_ the older man is, how he doesn't show up to some practices, how he falls asleep at random times. it's sickening to watch. "take a break," sanghyuk says. "please."

"damn it, hyuk," wonshik says. he doesn't intend it to be as loud as it is, and he softens after he says it. sanghyuk isn't phased though; wonshik's sworn at him before. the older man sighs and continues talking in a much softer voice. "i  _can't_ take a break. i need- i need to finish this." sanghyuk sighs.

"ten minutes, that's all i ask. hyung, please-"

"no, hyuk," wonshik says with finality. sanghyuk frowns but turns the swivel chair around anyway. wonshik stares at him with blazing eye- well, as blazing as sleep deprived eyes can get. and, before he lets out a protest, sanghyuk straddles his lap and wraps him in a hug.

"ten minutes," he says softly.  he rests his head in the crook of wonshik's neck. his warm breath sends a shiver through wonshik's body.

"hyuk-ah," wonshik says in a low voice. "get off-"

sanghyuk sighs and pulls away to face him. "no," he says softly. he knows wonshik won't do anything about it, either, because he's not a violent person. he cups the older man's face in his hands. "when is the last time you looked in a mirror?" he asks softly. his thumbs trail under wonshik's tired eyes. the older man's anger fades as his eyes close momentarily at the soft touch. "hm?" sanghyuk hums. "you're so tired, " he says softly. "you've worked so hard-you're working so hard. you've earned at least ten minutes."

  
"hyuk, i can't-"

sanghyuk shushes the older man and continues to caress his face. "you don't even have to leave, just sit here, with me, for ten minutes, and rest." sanghyuk trails his hands into wonshik's semi-greasy hair and he sighs. his forehead rests itself against wonshik's and he stares at the older man with such softness, wonshik almost melts right there. "its just ten minutes, hyung," he says softly. his hands slowly run through wonshik's hair and it's soothing. wonshik gives in.

"t-ten minutes," wonshik says. "let me just set a time-"

sanghyuk shakes his head and hums a higher sound, then a lower sound. "no," he says softly. "just close your eyes." and, when wonshik finally complies, he presses a kiss above wonshik's right eye, then his left. wonshik sighs in content(?) and focuses on the hands softly massaging through his hair. 

not two minutes pass until wonshik sighs, "i can't do this, i need to-"

"you can," sanghyuk coos. "just rest." wonshik stares at him with an unreadable expression and tired eyes. sanghyuk tilts wonshik's head up slightly, so they're looking directly at each other, and sighs. his lips place a chaste kiss upon wonshik's. it barely lasts a second, and it's not meant to mean anything other than an act of trying to get wonshik to relax. he did, however, feel the chapped lips wonshik has, and he did taste the faintest trace of alcohol. curling his fingers into wonshik's hair, sanghyuk continues talking, as if nothing happened. "we still have the better part of ten minutes to go. just close your eyes.' his face is so close to his their noses are touching.

wonshik blinks at him slowly and he wraps his hands hesitantly around hyuk's waist. the faintest of smiles bestows itself on sanghyuk's face. wonshik is unbelievably warm and sanghyuk appreciates that as their chests, bodies, come closer together. sanghyuk doesn't want to admit it, but the position he's in, in wonshik's lap, is very uncomfortable. his legs are starting to cramp due to the constriction they have in the small chair, but he doesn't dare move. 

wonshik stares at him still, and he begins to say something. "hyuk-ah," he says softly, but he's cut off by the younger man in his lap.

"shh," sanghyuk says softly. his right hand returns to caressing wonshik's face and his thumb runs back and forth along the bags under wonshik's right eye, along his cheek. "shh," he says again, softer this time. he doesn't know how it happens, or who initiate it, but they kiss again, this time with more movement, and it surprises sanghyuk when wonshik's tongue trails along his lower lip, however, he opens his mouth. now he can really taste the alcohol and...smoke? he frowns and pulls away from the kiss, but he doesn't move far enough to make it seem like what they did was wrong, because it wasn't. the corners of sanghyuk's lips quirk up, "that's not resting," he says softly. 

wonshik rolls his eyes but opts to rest his head in the crook of sanghyuk's neck. sanghyuk's hands continue to massage through his hair. ten minutes then turns into twenty, then thirty, then forty. sanghyuk isn't sure how long they're there. the only thing he knows is that wonshik's breathing has changed and that he's fallen asleep. which, sanghyuk can't even complain about the position they're in. whatever helps him sleep is what sanghyuk will do. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired. it's 01:55.  
> tumblr is 2of2 or hyukvie


End file.
